


Piece of the Pie

by The Toilet of 1998 KoЯns Tour Bus (Subliminally_Twisted)



Category: Deftones (Band), KoRn (Band)
Genre: 1996, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F, F/M, Lapdance, Methamphetamine, Multi, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subliminally_Twisted/pseuds/The%20Toilet%20of%201998%20Ko%D0%AFns%20Tour%20Bus
Summary: Valerie shows up to one of KoЯn's famous studio parties, and has a very unusual encounter with Jon, somebody she couldn't care less about.Piece of the Pie takes place in 1996.
Relationships: Jonathan Davis/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Piece of the Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> I come from Wattpad and used to have a semi-extensive collection of works on Jon and the guys of KoЯn. I wanted to start bringing them over to AO3, but they need quite a lot of editing to be ready for anybody to see. Thus this story. So far I don't think it is really going anywhere, but, I hope for it to be a fun and easygoing experience.

Valerie sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, it was pretty clear that she had gotten maybe a little too shit-faced. She had been to a lot of these kinds of parties, as a pornstar she was quite typically the life of them, and what band wouldn't want a chick who got naked a lot to tag along? Suddenly the door slammed open, a lanky guy with disheveled dreads coming in and proceeding to puke all over her shoes. 

"Fuckin'- Shit! I'm sorry!" He slurred, somehow managing to not spill his drink that sported a pink bendy straw. 

"You're good." She murmured, stepping out of the puddle and grabbing paper towels at an attempt to clean off her feet. 

"Haven't I seen you from somewhere?" He asked, his eyes narrowed as he took a sip from his drink. Of course, it was a bit hard to tell that from behind his large, orange, oval sunglasses which seemed quite lopsided. 

"No, you haven't." She replied, deciding her work was gonna have to be good enough and leaving him alone in the bathroom. It was originally Chino from the Deftones who had invited her as they had met at a gathering quite similar a few years back and knowing how people raved on about KoЯn's studio parties, she didn't pass it up. Now, however, she was questioning it. 

"Hey, wait up!" The guy called, waving an arm as he followed behind her. She ignored his pleas and continued walking until she found Chino who was around some other dread-headed guys. 

"Hey man, this party is kinda whack." She stated, about to explain her exit. 

"What'dya mean? Everybody loves our parties!" A man with braids exclaimed. 

"You're kinda hot." One of the guys with dreads gushed. 

"And you're kinda not. Sorry Chino, I just had some guy throw up on me, and everybody is smoking meth. I'm good." She hissed. Of course, she partook in the consumption of many drugs as well, but, this party was not really her thing. 

"Damn, why you gotta be so cold, girl?" Another one sporting braids replied. 

"My man Munky here was just bein' nice." He added, throwing his arm around Munky's shoulder. 

"Munky, is it? I'm sorry honey, didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She sighed. Suddenly an arm was around her shoulder as well. 

"I see you guys met- What was your name?" The man from earlier's voice asked.

"None of your damn business, get off me." She snapped. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to fuckin' upset you." He pouted, removing his arm. 

"Don't worry Jon, she is just a bitch. Was mean to Munks, too." Head explained. 

"Fuck you, your friend here threw up on me." She murmured. 

"It's the Jack Daniels." Munky stated. Jon placed a hand on his hip and made a face. 

"Anyway, excuse me." Valerie murmured, taking a step back. 

"Hey, where you goin'? The party's just starting!" Munky exclaimed. 

"Yeah, c'mon Valerie, give it a chance!" Chino laughed. She sighed and chugged the rest of her beer. 

"See when I-" The man with the braids burped. 

"-Do that, I like to do this." He chuckled, crushing the can and throwing it at Munky's head. 

"Hey! Careful, man." Munky hissed, reaching to rub where he had been hit. 

"Don't listen to him, he likes it." Braids smiled. 

"Just like Jon likes to bite people." Braids 2.0 interjected. Jon sheepishly grinned, his hand now playing with one of his dreads. 

"And you guys like to fuckin' deck me!" He exclaimed. 

"Cause' we're not fuckin' gay!" Braids replied. 

"Just cause' I happen to like dick don't mean shit!" Jonathan argued. It was then Valerie started taking small steps away before turning around and just going for it. 

"Hey!" Jon called after her once more. 

"Hey, wait!" He added, eventually catching up to her. 

"You ever gonna come back?" He asked. 

"Probably not." She replied over her shoulder. And with that, she was gone.


End file.
